Fifty Shades of Bruce Banner
by Diamond4Lyfe
Summary: Fifty stories on how Bruce Banner and Natasha Romanoff started a beautiful, crazy, weird, and lovely relationship.
1. Beginning

**Fifty Shades of Bruce Banner**

 **Chapter 1: Beginning**

 **Chapter Summary: The battle after with Loki has Natasha feeling different about the battle and Bruce is there to help her though it.**

 **Enjoy! I don't own these characters although I wish I did...**

* * *

It was only a week after the battle with Loki and everyone in New York was still cleaning up the mess that the battle caused. The Avengers went downtown to help clean the mess and the city welcomed them with open arms, after all it was their fight. Clint and Thor worked with some young men to rebuild a lot of buildings from the ground up again **(and it was faster because of Thor's hammer)** , while Tony and James **(War Machine)** used their suits to lift some of the heavier objects to repair some of the cars, Steve and a few citizens cleaned up the alien parts that were left on the ground and in some businesses, and Bruce and Natasha cleaned up the wounds of citizens that were hurt; luckily it wasn't a lot; most just had cuts from the broken glass or when they were running and they ended up falling.

"You know I'm glad that it's over." Bruce said to Natasha as she cleaned the head injury of a young woman with her two children and husband by her side.

"Me too. I just want New York to go back to how it was before Loki."

"I just wanted to thank you and your friends for saving my wife and children." The young man said and all Natasha could do was smile.

"It was no problem. It's all in the job."

"I hope you all don't think that it's your fault for the attack." The young woman said next.

"The man who planned out the attack was someone wanted power, not caring about others." The young man added in.

"You're all done." The spy said after dressing the wound. The family smiled and hugged both the scientist and spy. Once that was done the family walked off the shelter that was waiting for them and Natasha and Bruce continued with the work of caring for the injuries.

* * *

 **ONE HOUR LATER**

It was time for lunch and everyone went their separate ways to go enjoy the hour and a half break that they had. Clint, Thor, Tony, Steve, and James went to a local bar that was still open, even after everything that happened. Bruce skipped out and stated that he wasn't hungry before he walked off towards Central Park to take in the sight of the only place in New York that wasn't destroyed.

"Hey Bruce." A voice said behind him.

"Hi 'Tasha." He said back.

"So what are you doing out all the way in Central Park?"

"I could ask you the same thing." The scientist said finally turning to her.

"I saw you walking off and wanted to make sure you were okay. You just to be a good friend."

"I'm fine guess…I just want to fix everything. How about you?"

"I'm okay." She paused "but remember when that family told us earlier?"

"That Loki's attack on the city wasn't our fault."

"Some reason I feel as though it was."

"Why do you think that way? I mean we did save the city and we're evening help the cleanup. I'm not understanding."

"Bruce, we knew about Loki's attack before it took place. We could have warned everyone before it happened and no one would have been in the city."

"Natasha listen to me clear; no matter if we told everyone, they would still have to come home to ruins because of the battle. You did great…we all did, so please for me don't be so hard on yourself." It was the first time Natasha thought about it like that. She thought maybe if everyone knew beforehand they wouldn't have to see their city into pieces but Bruce was right like always.

"Okay I won't."

"Thank you. Now let's go we have to get back to helping." The spy nodded her head before walking off with him to finish the cleanup.

* * *

 **THAT NIGHT**

After the cleanup the Avengers returned to Stark's Tower to rest up for the next day. Thor and Clint headed straight for the kitchen claiming to be hungry, even though they ate before they arrived to the tower. Steve headed straight for the shower after telling his friends goodnight.

"JAVIS." Tony called out.

"Yes Sir."

"Remind me to get more Pop Tarts tomorrow on the way home."

"Yes Sir."

"Also lock down the tower for the night please. Thank you JAVIS."

"My pleasure Sir." JAVIS turned on all alarms, locked all doors and shut down any lights that were not being used.

"Goodnight guys! Don't eat all my food!" Stark yelled out before heading up to his room.

"I'm going to my room. Can you meet me up there when you're settled in?" Natasha asked Bruce, as they both made their way up to their floors.

"Of course." After that they parted ways to go clean up.

"Goodnight guys!" Clint called out after grabbing the rest of the food that he wanted to eat.

"Goodnight friends! I shall see you all in the morning during the annual breakfast!" Thor's booming voice said causing everyone to hear.

The scientist laughed at his friends before he continued to his bathroom to start the shower up. Once it was to his liking he slowly took off his clothes and saw all the dirt from earlier coving him from head to toe. Stepping in the shower and grabbing the soap and lathering it everywhere from his hair to his face to the rest of his body and then letting the water take the soap and dirt with it down the drain.

After ten more minutes of that, the man stepped out the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist and quickly dries off and put on some PJ's so he could go see Natasha. The good thing about living in Stark's tower was that everyone got their own floor, not having to share a room or even bathroom.

"JAVIS?" he called out.

"Yes, Dr. Banner?"

"Is Natasha in her room?"

"Yes Sir, she's on her balcony. You should bring a jacket of some sort, it is quite chilly outside."

"I will. Thank you JAVIS."

"You're welcome Sir. Should I tell Miss. Romanoff that you are on your way to her living quarters?"

"No thank you. I got this." Soon Bruce left the room with two hoodies in his hand and walked another flight of stairs to Natasha's room. And just like JAVIS said she was on her balcony staring at the city below.

"You cold?" he asked as he handed her a hoodie.

"Yeah. Thank you." The two sat in silence for a few more minutes and it's not like they mind. The only sounds that they heard was the cars down below and the wind howling.

"So what's going on?"

"I just wanted to thank you for earlier."

"It was no problem. Any time you want to talk just let me know. I'll listen." Before he knew it Natasha's lips were on his. Of course he kissed back, anyone would be stupid not to kiss back Natasha freaking Romanoff. It felt good, her lips were soft and tasted like vanilla. This was the beginning of something new.


	2. Confused

**Fifty Shades of Bruce Banner**

 **Chapter 2: Confused**

 **Chapter Summary: Everyone is trying to figure out what Natasha and Bruce are. This is set after the battle with Loki.**

 **Enjoy! I don't own these characters although I wish I did….**

* * *

No one knows what they are. Hell they probably don't even know what they are. Nick Fury himself is trying to figure out what they are, and he doesn't get into people's private life like that. The looks, the secret touches they think no one sees but in reality everyone sees. It's too much for one man to think. Sometimes Clint would go downstairs for a midnight glass of water and see them cuddling in the living room, other nights he would walk downstairs for a midnight glass of water and see Natasha straddling Bruce, and the scientist's hands under her shirt, just making out like no one else is in the house. Some mornings the two wouldn't come down for breakfast. This was one of those mornings.

"Where is my science bro?" Tony asked after sitting back down from getting the orange juice. This Saturday morning in the house started out pretty simple. Steve got up to cook eggs, pancakes, bacon, with some toast for his teammates so they can leave for SHIELD. Clint and Thor quickly ran downstairs due to the smell of food, and Tony soon followed. After serving out the food the four began to eat, until they realized that they were missing two of their teammates. So that's when Tony asked his question.

"I have no clue."

"They didn't leave the house last night…did they?" Steve asked.

"No if they did JAVIS would have told us."

"Do you guys think that they're dating?" Clint asked.

"No dating…is that even possible with those two?"

"Anything is possible friends. I believe that Lady Natasha and friend Bruce have a romantic relationship with one other that they do not want to share." Thor said before trying to steal a piece of bacon off of Barton's plate.

Finally the two came downstairs and Barton could see something was up between the two. For one they were breathing hard, two their lips were swollen, and last they both have marks on their necks, but he decided not to ask about it now.

"Morning friend Bruce and Lady Natasha!" Thor said.

"Moring guys." They both said trying to kill the awkwardness and hoped no one asked why they were late coming downstairs.

"What took so long?"

'Damn it Clint!' the red head thought. 'Why do you have to ask so many questions?'

"Nothing, the alarm didn't go off." The spy lied before anyone could ask any more questions. The rest decided to drop the subject…for now.

Once everyone reached SHIELD headquarters, everyone went their separated ways. Tony and Bruce to the lab **(Like always…SCINCE BROS FOR LIFE!)** , Thor and Steve went to go train the new agents, and Natasha and Clint went to go train the more advanced agents. At the time they were watching the agents do hand to hand combat and fixing anything that could be wrong with their stance.

"So what's the real reason why you and Bruce were late this morning?"

"I told you the alarm didn't go off this morning."

"Natasha if I didn't know you like I did I would believe that story." Sighing she knew she was caught.

"Take five guys." She called out to the agents, who walked away slowly to get some water.

"Okay you caught me. Bruce and I are dating."

"I knew it, well technically Thor called it first and staid you and him probably didn't want us to know yet."

"We were going to tell you guys tonight over dinner but since you know I'm going to need you not to say anything."

"I won't. How long has you two dating been going on?"

"A few months."

"What? We only met weeks ago. Y'all were dating before all of this?"

"Yep four months and counting."

"Son of a bitch."

"Language!" Cap said as he was walking by.

"Why didn't you tell me though?"

"I wanted to see if Bruce and I was going to actually going to work first before I told you." Clint nodded understanding. He couldn't be mad at Nat forever, hell he didn't even tell her about Laura and the kids until he trusted her for two years.

"You never answered my question." She looks at him confused.

"Why you guys were late this morning?"

"Oh yeah, well Bruce and I….you know…did that last night and I guess we forgot to turn on the phones again."

"Y'all are nasty." The red head spy laughed at her friends' discomfort while she told him about her and her boyfriend's personal life.

* * *

 **IN THE LAB WITH THE AWESOME SCIENCE BROS FOR LIFE**

"So what's up you and little red?" Tony asked.

"What do you mean? We're just friends."

"Yeah Bruce I know you better than that. Come on tell me I won't tell anyone."

"So Natasha and I are dating."

"I knew it!"

"If you knew then why ask me?"

"No one told me I just had a thought that you two were doing something."

"Oh."

"How long has you two been going on?"

"A few months."

"Wait what?!"

"A few months. Like four months."

"But we stopped Loki two weeks ago. Are you saying that you two have been dating before you met all of us?"

"Yep. Pretty much."

"Son of a bitch."

"Language!" Cap said as he was walking by. That night at dinner Bruce and Natasha told the rest of the team about their relationship and everyone took it surprisingly well. Everyone, besides Nat and Bruce, had to get Thor two boxes of his favorite Pop Tarts because he was right.

Now every time Clint got up to get a glass of water in the middle of the night it wasn't shocking to find his sister and his friend on the sofa cuddling or making out. They were made for each other.


	3. Labs

**Fifty Shades of Bruce Banner**

 **Chapter 3: Labs**

 **Chapter Summary: Bruce has always been part of a lab.**

 **Enjoy! I don't own these characters although I wish I did….**

* * *

His very first lab was when he was three years old and was looking for his mother. His little feet carried him to the first room and his little eyes got wider with each new science toy he saw. His mother walked in and smiled down at her son before picking him up.

"I hope one day you become a great scientist Robert." **(Bruce first name is Robert. His whole name is Robert Bruce Banner….You're welcome if you didn't know that. Plus I don't know if his mother was a scientist, I just made it up just for fun.)**

Once Bruce was ten years old, every summer it was off to science camp. The young scientist was happy to get away from his father, who was going through one of his "phases" as his mother put it. He made friends that wanted to be scientist as well when they grew up. That was the only similarities that he shared with the other kids.

By the time he was in his late teens **(around 15 or 16, that's late teens to me in Bruce's time.)** , Bruce had graduated from high school and was on his way to college. He was the smartest of his class and decided that it was time to let him go. Harvard was the first choice on Banner's mind. It was the top school in all of the country and the teen was equally excited when they accepted him in.

Bruce then met Betty Ross and it was love at first sight. She was beautiful from head to toe but what really caught his eye about the young woman was her smarts about Gamma Radiation. What a woman! After a few weeks of staring at her like a love sick puppy he finally got the courage to ask her out and she said yes.

Months later they volunteered for an experiment that was supposed to recreate the Super Serum, the same one that was used on Captain Steven Rogers sixty five years before, so that the soldiers would be resistant to radiation. Needing someone to test it out on, Bruce used himself. It wasn't the best idea. Instead of transforming into a super solider like Steve did he was exposed to way too much Gamma Radiation and it turned him a ragged, mindless, green monster that everyone called the Hulk.

Even though he defeated The Abomination, Bruce still ran into hiding and has been there for years, trying to find a cure for the beast inside of him. Eventually relocating to Calcutta, India he became a doctor to help the sick and stopped trying to find a cure for himself and was more worried about finding a cure for others. He hasn't been in a lab for years and boy did he miss it. His life was peacefully until Natasha Romanoff, an agent from SHIELD the one place he was trying to get away from, came to him saying that they needed his help. But Bruce knew better, they wanted the Other Guy not him; Ms. Romanoff was saying how sure she was that they wanted Bruce Banner. He kind of yelled at her to stop lying to him and she pulled out a gun and aimed it straight for his face. After a four and a half flight to SHIELD's headquarters, they finally got off and went their separate ways for now.

It was nice to have some fresh air but all of the hustle and bustle made the Doctor a little worried. As long as Natasha kept her end of the promise he'll keep his: Find the Tesseract and you get to leave and go back to your peaceful life. The bombing destroyed the lab into piece causing everyone to go flying into different parts of the ship. All of his hard work is now going to waste in the bombing; guess that's what added to the fact that he's turning into the one thing that he didn't want to become on this ship thirty thousand feet in the air.

* * *

 **~TIME SKIP BECAUSE YOU GUYS KNOWS WHAT HAPPENS IN THE FIRST AVGENERS~**

It's been months after the battle with Loki and Bruce was then happy to be back inside of a lab. Not just any lab, it was the lab that Tony has built for him in the new Avengers' tower. Everyone had their own section of the house to themselves anyway.

"Hey Doc." Natasha said as she walked in. Over time she and Bruce have been being good friends and he started letting her come inside of the lab, something that he never does.

"Hey 'Tasha."

"So what's new in the world of Dr. Bruce Banner?" she asked as she took a sit in his rolling chair. He laughed, taking a sit on his desk.

"Nothing much, just cleaning up before going to bed. What's been up with you?"

"Just came back from a mission and I'm wide awake. "

"Really? That's different."

"Yeah, I know. I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie or something."

"Sure…guess let me clean up and I'll meet you in the living room." Nodding Natasha left the lab. Starting to clean the lab slowly, Bruce started to have memories of his mother showing him how everything works while his father was in a phase of his. His mother would always take him to work and she would come visit him during his time in science summer camp. Once she died, Bruce's life was turned upside down. Depression and anger took over him most of the time. He stop going to summer and even stop walking by the old lab, due to it reminding him to much of his mother.

His father made his life a living hell and he hated it. He told him "You are worth nothing." Shaking that thought out of his head before he lost control and turned into the Other Guy, the man nodded in approval over the cleanness of his lab before turning off the light and meeting his girlfriend in the living room.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"Just fine." Labs would always be a part of Bruce's life, good or bad.


	4. Hotel

**Fifty Shades of Bruce Banner**

 **Chapter 4: Hotel**

 **Chapter Summary: Stark Tower was destroyed so they had to pair up and spend a night or two at the hotel….she was with Bruce maybe they can build a friendship.**

 **Enjoy! I don't own these characters although I wish I did...**

* * *

The battle had left all six Avengers tired and ready to hit the bed, only problem though: Stark's Tower destroyed in the process and they had to find shelter for the night.

"How about a hotel?" Tony said. It was a great idea that was if any hotels were still standing after the huge fight.

"You think that we're all going to fit into one room?" Clint asked next. Thinking over it now it was a bad idea to have all six of them in one room together. Thor did take up most of the room with his body and hammer alone.

"Let's pair up."

"I call Cap." Tony said making Steve roll his eyes.

"Alright, but don't talk the whole night."

"Okay. I'm too tired to talk anyway."

"I'll be fine with Bruce." Natasha said, shocking Bruce himself and everyone else.

"That is alright I will be with the Eye of Hawk."

"Alright you guys ready to go?" 'Tasha asked. The guys nodded their heads, picked up their bags with overnight clothes and walked through what was left of the door of the restaurant and walked to the nearest standing hotel. Surprisingly the lady at the desk recognized the Avengers and let them have three of her best rooms free of charge and made sure that they had fresh breakfast in the morning for saving the city from Loki. Of course she also wanted pictures but they told her in the morning when they weren't covered in dirty and blood.

Taking the keys they made their way to the rooms and say goodnight to one another and paired up with their partners before closing the door. The room was huge, with a shower and toilet in an enclosed space with the counter and sink to the left of it. The closest was to the left of it with the iron board and some hangers. There was a T.V., fancy like a flat screen but you still got the channels that you needed plus more. There was an A.C. unit in the room as well along with two tall standing lamps on the corners of the room; the round brown table was off the side next to the A.C. unit with two pull out chairs. Lastly the bed. It was huge enough for three people and it had four fluffy white pillows and beautiful soft sheets.

"We should look at that cut of yours." Bruce said. Natasha almost forgot about that and nodded before sitting on the bed. Going to the bathroom, the doctor came back with a first aid kit and sat down next to the spy on the bed.

"How bad is it Doc?"

"Pretty deep."

"Am I going to live?"

Chuckling he said, "Yes ma'am you are." He cleaned up the cut on her head and her lip before checking for any more cuts on her.

"You're free to go."

"Thank you Doc."

"Let me ask you something."

"Okay."

"Why did you want to be paired up with me?"

"So I can get to know you better."

"Why? Why get to know the monster inside?"

"You're not a monster. You're a hero….who needs someone to understand him." For the rest of the night (after their showers of course) they talked about their past, what they wanted to do in the present and what was to happen in the future. Shockingly he was in her future, so he made her in his future.

* * *

 **A/N: Bruce and Natasha friendship is wonderful! There's an Instagram page called "A.k.A_BlackWidow" that I made and can you guys check it out? I just made it so there's not that many pictures.**

 **One more thing: I'm taking you guy's request for ships you have and want to see in my stories or in their own story. Give me the ship or ships and a plot and I'll work my magic.**

 **-xo Diamond**


	5. Family

**Fifty of Bruce Banner**

 **Chapter 5: Family**

 **Chapter Summary: After the battle with Loki and Ultron, Natasha realizes that the Avengers are her family….no matter what happens.**

 **Enjoy! I don't own these characters although I wish I did….**

* * *

It was a feeling that she wasn't use too. The feeling that someone cares for her. By someone she means ten other people plus more.

After the Battle of New York she and the other Avengers moved into the Tower. It was weird to be with a group that she just fought with to save the planet and even weirder to live with them after only knowing them for a few days.

She and Clint have always been best friends, so living with him was no problem. They've always been there for one another and always will, moving in with others won't change a thing.

Next was Steve. He was their leader so they all had to get along with him. He and Tony still have some things to work out but for her part they were cool. They have late night talks about his past and she was there to help him figure out this new generation.

Thor was the sweetest. Since Jane was always traveling he didn't really have anyone to teach him the Earth ways correctly. They got along great. He told her how she reminded him of his friend Lady Sif- fearless, selfless, and beautiful. Thor and Natasha were friends from that day on.

Tony was the struggle. He was still pretty mad at her about when she lied about being his assistant…..which was only two years ago and he was still hung up on that? Really? So she made it her goal to at least talk to him about the situation and get a better understanding of one another.

"Hey Tony." She said as she walked into the lab. Bruce and her talked this through before she went down there, so the scientist lied to Tony saying he was tired and wanted to go to bed early.

"Oh hey red."

"Can we talk?"

"About?"

"You and I."

"What about us?" he asked putting down the tool he was working with on the suit and turned to face her completely.

"I'm sorry." This he raised an eye brow at. Natasha Romanoff, Black Widow, SHIELD's best agent…was saying sorry to him? Wow he must have hit his head harder then he first thought he did.

"For?" At this point he really didn't know what she was saying sorry for. This was weird.

"Lying to you. When I was your assistant Natalie Rushman, I saw how you started getting close to her and I messed that up. So I wanted to say that I was sorry and that if you don't want to talk to me then that's fine but as-"

Pulling her into a tight hug, the billionaire wrapped his arms around her small fame and buried his face into her red hair. It took her a moment to realize that he was hugging her, so Natasha wrapped her small arms around his waist and buried her face into his chest.

"It's okay Natasha, you proved yourself when you didn't close the portal on me a few days ago. Yeah so what I got close to Natalie but I also can get close to Natasha." From that day on her and Tony were on equal terms.

The Battle with Ultron didn't change anything but Thor leaving to go home, Tony taking a break from being Iron Man, Clint going back to his family, and Bruce gone. But she had Steve, Wanda, Rhodes, Vision, and Sam. The original Avengers and new Avengers will always be her family no matter what. Even through a Civil War.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey! So if you haven't heard by now there is a new movie Captain America: Civil War coming out in 2016 and I will be there. You can also look up the posters and see who it's between and if you can't find the poster then I'll tell you if you want.**

 **Not much Bruce and Natasha going on but Tony is a big part of Bruce's life, as seen in the movies with them being Science Bros for Life, so I thought that it would be nice to see them fixing things up. In my opinion I do think that Natasha and Tony had a moment of friendship to fix everything up from Iron Man 2….but that's me.**

 **I got some ship request and I will start working on those once I get to chapter 15 on this story….so yeah have a good night or good morning, depending on where you are.**

 **-xo Diamond**


	6. The Meeting

**Fifty Shades of Bruce Banner**

 **Chapter 6: The Meeting**

 **Chapter Summary: Picking up during chapter two, when Clint and Tony found out that Bruce and Natasha have been dating before joining The Avengers…this is their story.**

 **Enjoy! I don't own these characters although I wish I did….**

* * *

"So how did you two meet?" Tony asked during dinner. After Natasha and Bruce told everyone about their relationship the one question that was on every one's minds was: how did they know each other before?

"Well it's a simple story really." Natasha said shrugging it off.

"Let us hear it friends." Thor boomed out.

"While it started in Brazil…" Bruce began.

* * *

 **3 MONTHS EALIER**

It was raining hard in Brazil and she was not happy about it what so ever. The job was simple locate Dr. Bruce Banner and report back to SHIELD, she even had to make up being a college student for the job so no one questioned her. Rain was not a part of the job. Now she was walking in soaking wet clothes and her phone died on her so she couldn't call Clint and let him know everything was okay.

Natasha kept walking while the rain came down harder than when it started, it almost blocked out her hearing of a nearby house opening.

"Excuse me!" someone yelled out. The spy quickly turned her head and saw a man standing on his porch looking in her direction.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to come in? The weather is too bad for you to keep walking in."

"Are you sure you want me to come in?"

"I can't let you keep walking. Especially at this time of night." She thought about it for a moment before a crash of thunder forced her to run inside of the house and stand soaking wet in some stranger's living room.

"Let me grab you a towel and some clothes." He said, all she could do was nod. The house was small but enough room for two people to move around. How could some just let a stranger in their house? In Russia she would have never done that.

"Here you go ma'am. The clothes are going to be big on you since they're mine. Do you want some tea to heat you up?"

"Yes please."

"The bathroom is to your left." Wordlessly she followed directions and closed the door behind her. Stripping out of her wet clothes, Natasha grabbed the towel and did a full body pat down to soak up any water on her. The spy then put on the overly large clothes and gathered hers before stepping out.

The man looked familiar. Almost like Bruce Banner. He turned to look at her from the stove and smiled. "You can leave your clothes right there; I'll find a way to dry them. Please come have a seat." Doing as she was told and then made her way to the small dining table.

"You know I never got your name." he said placing a cup of tea in front of her along with some sugar, cream, and lemon juice. He watched as she put two spoonful of sugar and pour some lemon juice in after, then stirred. He did the same, almost, two spoonful of sugar and a few drops of cream, then stirred.

"My name is Natasha Romanoff."

"Nice to meet you Natasha, I'm Bruce Banner." She was shocked but at the same time she wasn't. The spy just nodded and took a slip of her tea and he did the same but he was watching her as he did so.

"If you don't mind me asking Miss. Romanoff, what are you doing here in Brazil; you look more like a city girl."

"I'm here on vacation with my roommate from college, but I lost him in the crowd earlier and it started raining on me. Plus he has the key and he knows where the hut that we're staying at."

"Do you have a phone?"

"It died."

"Oh." They both finished off their tea and he asked if she wanted more and she accepted. Natasha couldn't believe that this sweet, caring, kind man had a mindless raged beast inside of him. It was hers and SHIELD's job to make sure that General Ross and his army stays far away from him.

"Are you from Russia?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Your last name is Russian decent. What college do you go to?"

"Moscow State University."

"What are you studying there?"

"Business Administration"

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-five."

"Impressive." They talked some more before Bruce realized that it was well past midnight but the rain didn't let up. He literally forced her to take his bed while he slept on the couch. It wasn't a big deal to him sleep on the couch, some nights the couch was better than the bed.

"Good night Bruce."

"Good night Natasha." What was supposed to be a one night sleep over turned into a whole week. It was like the rain god was forcing her to stay with him, but neither of them mined. They did enjoy each other's company. She cooked breakfast every morning and he cooked dinner every evening; he even took her to a local shop to buy some clothes that fit her properly. On the fifth day he took her to the nearest phone booth so she could call her "roommate" and tell him where she was. Once Clint picked up Bruce walked under another pouch while she talked. (Italic is Clint and normal is Natasha)

" _Hello?"_

"Hey Clint it's me Natasha."

" _Nat! Where the hell have you been the last few days? I thought the Big Guy ate you!"_

"I'm alive. I've actually been staying with him for a few days, because it's raining really hard and my phone died."

" _Oh thank god he's been taking care of you. Hold on."_ She heard distance talking before her friend came back.

" _Fury asked do you want us to come get you."_

"There's no point. You can barely see just walking. This rain is no joke."

" _Alright. Just be careful Nat. tell him I said thank you for taking care of you."_

"Okay Clint, bye." She hung up and signaled Bruce to come back with the umbrella so they could walk back to the house together.

"Everything okay?" the man asked once they walked back inside the house and Nat taking a seat in her normal place at the table.

"Yeah my roommate was scared half to death because he couldn't find me and my phone was dead. He said thank you."

"For what?"

"Taking care of me while I was out here with you. He's the only person that really watches after me."

"It's no problem. What do you want for dinner?" The next the sun came back and Natasha packed her clothes in a backpack that Bruce give her. She was going to really miss him; he was so kind and caring to her the past week and she couldn't have asked for anyone better to stay with.

"I'm going to miss your company." He said once they were standing outside, waiting for her "roommate" to pick her up. Once those words were thought a car pulled up and out came Clint.

"Nat!" he said running to her and hugging her. Smiling she hugged back and pulled away.

"Bruce this is my roommate Clint. Clint this is Bruce, the one I told you who was taking care of me."

"Hi." Clint said shaking his hand and the doctor returned the favor.

"Thank you for taking care of her."

"It was no problem."

"I'll let you guys talk. Thank you again Bruce." Walking back to the driver side of the car and climbing in, the two were alone again.

"I'm going to miss your company too." Pulling out a piece of paper with her number on it and handed it to him.

"Just in case you want to talk."

"I'll be calling you when I can."

"Take care Bruce. I'll come visit when I can."

"You too Natasha. Good luck on your finals." She kissed his check and walked over to the car waving one last time before climbing in and speeding off.

* * *

 **PRESTENT DAY**

"Good story, but when did you two start dating?"

"Oh yeah that."

"If I was in the area I would visit him after a mission and I would tell him I'm looking into more colleges to go to across the world."

"After about five visits I finally asked her out."

"And I said yes."

"We stopped talking a few weeks later. I thought something happened with 'school' and I relocated to India. Where she found me and explained everything was to protect me from General Ross under SHEILD and that you guys needed my help to find the Tesseract."

"And we went on a date after he got settled on the helicarrier."

"And continued our relationship like we didn't separate."

"You guys are soooo weird."

 **A/N: There you guys go! It took me two days because I kept changing everything but I'm happy with it. I hope you guys are too. So yeah keep those ship ideas coming! Thanks a mill.**

 **-xo Diamond**


	7. Nicknames

**Fifty Shades of Bruce Banner**

 **Chapter 7: Nicknames**

 **Chapter Summary: She has nicknames for everyone.**

 **Enjoy! I don't own these characters although I wish I did….**

* * *

You know she's mad at you or mad in general when she calls you by your last name only with no eye contact:

Barton, Rogers, Banner, Stark, Odison (Thor's last name), Wilson, Rhodes, Maximoff, Hill, or Fury.

* * *

You know that you can't use your real name on the battle field so she calls you by your code name:

Hawkeye, Captain America, Hulk, Iron Man, Thor, Falcon, War Machine, Scarlet Witch, Agent, or Director.

* * *

You know she's in a good mood if she calls you by you first name:

Clint, Steve, Bruce, Tony, Thor, Sam, James, Wanda, Maria, or Nick.

* * *

But what you may not know about Natasha Romanoff is that she has a certain amount of nicknames for one person and his name is Bruce Banner. She may call him Banner when she's mad or Hulk when they're on the field or even Bruce when she's in a good mood around the others; but she also calls him:

Baby, Sweetheart, Honey, Love, Babe, Handsome, Hun, and his favorite: Ты - моя́ любо́вь which translate into "You are my love."

* * *

 **A/N: Another chapter! Yay! It was hard to find a creditable site to translate for me. If you have one that you guys use please tell me. Thanks!**

 **-xo Diamond**


	8. Cave

**Fifty Shades of Bruce Banner**

 **Chapter 8: Cave**

 **Chapter Summary: Natasha and Hulk are suck in a cave in the middle of nowhere, it's raining, and her ear piece is missing.**

 **Enjoy! I don't own these characters although I wish I did….**

* * *

 **I honestly didn't have any idea for this chapter. I was supposed to write this story before "Beauty and the Hulk" so yeah. So if you want you could just read that I think it's better anyway. Have a good day or night wherever you are.**


	9. Italy

**Fifty Shades of Bruce Banner**

 **Chapter 9: Italy**

 **Chapter Summary: After the battle with Loki, Natasha and Bruce decided to go to Italy together.**

 **Enjoy! I don't own these characters although I wish I did….**

* * *

"The city is beautiful this time of year." Bruce said reading off of the tour guide they found in the small café they ate at earlier in the morning. They were in the airport, JFK airport, and it wasn't as crowd as they thought it would be, which was better for Bruce anyway.

"I heard. I've never been to Italy."

"Really? With all the traveling you do with your business."

"Yeah, I always wanted to do business there but the boss said no." she said simply and the doctor only nodded. It was a good cover for them. Using SHIELD codename as her "business" and using their credit card, everything was set. It was best that they stuck with their names; besides no one would think of them as a green, one ton, nine foot creature named Hulk or a master assassin who can kill someone thirty different ways with a pen, coded named Black Widow, who just saved the world from Loki's ruling walking through an airport.

"Thank you for coming along with me Natasha." He said quietly.

"It's no problem. I need a vacation anyway." The two went through the security scan and placed their luggage on the weight scale, clarifying them that they could be placed on as carry-on luggage.

The travel companions walked to their gate and was greeted by the pilot and a flight attendant who gracefully showed them to their seats before asked if they wanted any refreshments. Water for the both of them and she was off to find them the 'Finest Bottles of Water' as Bruce put it, causing Nat to laugh. Not to long the lady handed them the water and told them if they needed anything else to push the button right above their heads and she would be there. They thanked her and got comfortable before tuning to each other.

"This is nice."

"Yeah it is. So much different then I'm use too."

"What is the first thing we should do when we get to Rome?"

"Besides get to the hotel?" the doctor asked with a smirk.

"Yes besides that."

"We should go out to dinner. Tony told me about this place he took Pepper. He said it was nice and quiet with amazing food and wine."

"Sounds good enough for me. I want to take a lot of pictures."

"Fine with me." They talked for a bit before the pilot announced their take off and Natasha yarned not too long after and her travel companion told her to take a nap, and of course she put up a fight and told him to take one as well. It was a full five minutes of glaring battle at one another before Bruce give in.

The next twenty-one hours was going to be a blur for Natasha and Bruce as they closed their eyes and dreamed of a doctor and a red-head together in a city with bright lights.

* * *

Twenty-One Hours Later

"This is your pilot speaking. We will be landing in five minutes. Thank for flying with us tonight and have a safe trip." Bruce blinked his eyes at the sound of the pilot's voice and looked out the window and saw the bright city lights of Italy, Rome. It was beautiful, more beautiful than the pictures online.

"Sir, we will be landing soon. Should I wake your girlfriend?" the same flight attendant from earlier asked. She could but Natasha might not react to that well to some stranger waking her up…..and wait did she say girlfriend?

"Umm, no I got her. Thank you." He said and the lady smiled before walking away. Using the heel of his hands to rub the sleep out of his eyes before he turned to Natasha. Her head was turned slightly to her left and her chest rising and falling with steady breaths. She was still asleep and looked so peaceful. Her mask wasn't up and she wasn't Black Widow or Agent Romanoff, finding targets or fighting off aliens. She was just Natasha.

"Hey Nat, we're landing and you have to wake up." He said softly in her ear.

"Five more minutes." Was the only reply he got from the sleeping woman.

"The plane is landing in five minutes. Please Nat. Please wake up." Moments later Natasha woke up and blinked sleep out of her eyes before looking at the man next to her.

"This is you pilot once again. We have landed in Rome, Italy. Thank you for flying with us and once again have a safe trip."

"We're here." She said.

"Yeah. Twenty-one hours later."

"Did we sleep the whole time?"

"I think so."

"Oh well. Come on I want to get to the hotel so we can go eat."

* * *

The Four Seasons was the most beautiful hotel that either of them have ever been in. The room was large with a king size bed, huge fluffy pillows, with soft carpet, enough room in the closet for all of their clothes and a nice size flat screen T.V. The bathroom was huge. It had a tub on one side and the shower on the other. White fluffy towels and robes were on the countertop, ready to be used.

"You can go shower first. I'm going to text Tony and let him know that we're here and ask for the name of the restaurant." Natasha nodded and walked to the bathroom with her suitcase and closed the door. It's been a long day and he wants to do know is shower, eat, and sleep.

* * *

 _B: Hey Tony. Natasha and I are here in Rome and thanks for getting us the Four Seasons, she loves it. What's the name of the restaurant you took Pepper?_

 _T: Hey Bro, glad you and Little Red made it to the city in one piece. No problem with hotel, Pepper loves that place too and the restaurant is called:_ _ **Ristorante Mirabelle.**_ _Have fun!_

 _B: Thanks I owe you when I get back._

 _T: You sure do. I got to go Pepper is trying to teach Steve to dance and I need to video tape it._

 _B: Lol. Send it to me, bye._

 _T: Bye Bro!_

* * *

 **A/N: Yayyyyy another chapter done! I'm going to write a part two for this chapter. Sorry for the long wait I'm working and coming up with new stories for our favorite Avengers.**

 **Thanks for reviewing and reading and sorry if this is a little rushed I felt bad for not posting in days. Plus I don't know the time difference between New York and Rome but I do know it takes twenty-one hours to get there.**

 **-xo Diamond.**


	10. Italy Part 2

**Fifty Shades of Bruce Banner**

 **Chapter 10: Italy (Part 2)**

 **Chapter Summary: After the battle with Loki, Natasha and Bruce decided to go to Italy together.**

 **Enjoy! I don't own these characters although I wish I did….**

* * *

Natasha sighed as the hot water hit her skin and hair. It has been a long day and all she wanted to do was eat and sleep, again. Twenty-one straight hours was the longest sleep that she ever got and it felt so good. Bruce was a good travel companion. He was kind and caring and always asked if she was okay before himself.

'Maybe I should go on vacation with him more often.' She thought to herself. A few moments later the red-head turned off the water and stepped out before wrapping a towel around her head and then grabbing another towel to pat herself dry.

Thinking it over, she decided not to get dress in the bathroom, since she doesn't want to keep Bruce waiting. Quickly she grabbed a robe and tied the knot, then she brushed her teeth, and lastly blow dried her hair before grabbing her bag and walking out the bathroom.

"Hey." He said when she walked out.

"Hey, bathroom's all yours."

"Thanks." Was all he said before walking into the bathroom and closed the door quietly behind him.

Natasha re-opened her bag and pulled out her dress for the night. It was a black with thick straps on the shoulders and it went down to her knees. It wasn't anything fancy, just something plain and nice to go with her black heels and red clutch.

The spy laid that across the bed with her heels at the foot of the bed, clutch next to the dress and her undergarments on top of the dress, she was ready to get ready. Next she pulled out the curling iron and plugged it in the outlet next to the full body mirror.

While that heats up Natasha takes off the robe and puts on her undergarments, lotion, and deodorant, a little bit of mascara, and to top it off her red lip stick. Happy with that, Natasha walked back to the full body mirror and began the curling on her hair.

As time would have it, by the time she was finished getting dressed, Bruce was finished as well. (Oh time!)

"You like nice." He said.

"Thank you. You do too." It wasn't a lie. His tie and suit was a nice look on him; along with his natural curly hair brushed out gently.

"Ready?" The doctor asked with his hand out stretched with a smile.

"Yes." The spy said taking his hand with an equal smile on her face.

* * *

Tony, for a change, was right about the restaurant. It was beautiful with all the lights and flowers around the outside and inside. No wonder why Pepper loved this place so much.

The host directed them to their seats and Bruce, like a gentleman he was, pulled out the chair for Natasha once he let go of her hand. He took the seat across from her and picked up the menu and began looking through it.

"This is a very beautiful place. I owe Tony when we get back." The red-head said.

"Yeah, you and me both." The waiter came back with a bottle of wine for them both and took their orders. It was a quiet evening, there was a few other couples in the restaurant and a few waiters and the host.

"So what made you want to work for SHIELD?" he suddenly asked causing Natasha to give him a light hearted laugh.

"At first I didn't want to. I was just trying to survive and not get caught by the Red Room since I escaped. I got on their radar in a very bad way and Clint was there to take me out, so he found me at a gala event in Chicago. I knew he was there to kill me so we decided to act like normal party goers. You know the "I'm a single girl and you're a cute guy so let's go upstairs." Type thing and we did but when we did go upstairs and he locked the door I thought he was going to kill me but he didn't. I was stubborn and told him to do it and he wouldn't. We got into a quick argument which was cut short by Clint said "You have two choices: You come with me and work for SHIELD or you continue to try and hide from the Red Room." After little think I went with him."

Bruce was shocked to say the least. Not a lot of people knew that Clint was sent to kill Natasha, they just thought that Fury could use someone with her skill set at SHIELD.

"So that's why you wanted to find him bad?"

"Yeah. He's one of the few people in this world that I could trust with my life."

"One of the few?"

"Yeah. I trust him, Hill, Fury, Steve, Thor, Tony, and you."

"You trust me with your life?"

"Yup." She said with a smile, in which he returned.

"I trust you too Natasha." Soon their food arrived and they continued their conversation over little things like why he choose India to live, and what she would do if she wasn't a spy. Once they were done, the doctor used SHIELD's credit card to pay for the meal before they left hand in hand to their hotel room.


	11. Paris

**Fifty Shades of Bruce Banner**

 **Chapter 11: Paris**

 **Chapter Summary: Natasha is on a mission in Pairs and the only thing that she can think about is getting home to her friends.**

 **Enjoy! I don't own these characters although I wish I did….**

* * *

For the first time in forever Natasha Romanoff wanted a mission to end. It was tiring to say the least and all she wanted to go home to her friends. Friends. That was new, but she thought of them more like family.

"You know you are very pretty." One of the men said to her which caused the spy rolled her eyes.

'I wonder how pretty I'll be when I get lose from this chair and beat the hell out of you.' She thought to herself. Getting the information out of the men wasn't hard, until one of them caught on to her game, but was too late and she already got the information all she had to do was go back to SHIELD and tell Fury. But no! The men thought it would be a good idea to tie her to chair to see who she worked for.

"Pretty girls like you don't need to working in businesses like these." The boss told her. He was young along with the rest of his men. Young and dumb as hell.

"So who do you work for?"

"Myself."

"What's your name?" Before she even say anything his phone started to ring. Confused he actually answered the phone and turned away from her.

'Well this isn't the first time the phone went off in the middle of work.' All too soon the boss put the phone to her ear and backed up slightly.

"Hello?"

"Hey Red its Tony. And Clint and everyone else too."

"Are fucking kidding me? I'm working!" she was going to kill Tony oh too many ways when she gets home.

"We know that, but we wanted to know on your way home if you could pick up something for cold and flu for us."

"What's wrong with you guys?" she asked with concern lacing in her voice.

"Well we were on a mission and it was raining and we had to carry the boxes to the plane and they were heavy so it took a while and when we got home Steve and Bruce started sneezing and stuff and Barton and I were coughing and Thor isn't back yet, so yeah, that's what happened."

"Are you done yet?" the boss asked her.

"Let me put you on hold."

"Yeah yeah take all the time you need." Natasha maybe mad at Tony for calling her while she's working but her friends where sick and she needed to get home to them. The boss took his phone from her ear and she used this time to kick him "downstairs" and then in his face.

Bad mistake to let her have her heels on. The other men came to try attack the spy but she was faster and managed to defeat all six of them while still being tied to the chair. Slowly one of them tried to get back up and she did a front flip on him to break the chair and keep him from getting up.

Natasha walked over to the dropped phone and placed it back to her ear.

"Hey Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm on my way, give me some time."

"Okay. Thanks Nat."

"You're welcome. And stop calling me while I'm working. It's going to get you hurt by me." She said before hanging up the phone and walking out the warehouse.

* * *

When she go home she was welcomed by all four of her friends laid out in the living with tissue boxes everywhere, blankets and pillows, and coughing and sneezing.

"Hey Natasha." Steve said with a weak smile and a very red nose.

"Here I got you guys so Cold and Flu in cherry, bubblegum, grape, and orange flavored, so pick one and take it. Some more tissues, tea, honey and lemon for your throat, Breath Right strips for your noses, and I'll be in the kitchen making some Chicken Noddle Soup. Okay?"

"Yeah, thanks a mill Nat." Clint said. Smiling, Natasha placed a kiss on each of their heads and walked over to the kitchen to start making the soup for her sick guys.

"Hey 'Tasha, can I get some of that green tea?" Bruce asked.

"Of course. So did you guys learn your lesson about trying to carry everything in the rain?"

"Yeah yeah, whatever Red." This was worth leaving the mission early for. And she'll let all the nicknames slide for the next few days.


	12. The Talk

**Fifty Shades of Bruce Banner**

 **Chapter 12: The Talk**

 **Chapter Summary: Clint thinks it's time to have a talk with Dr. Banner about dating his friend.**

 **Enjoy! I don't own these characters although I wish I did….**

* * *

Bruce was in the lab when Clint walked in with a slight smile on his face, in which he returned. The doctor knew very little about the man. From what Natasha told him:

Clint was her best friend.

Clint was like an older brother to her.

She trusted him with her life and he did the same.

He was a skilled archer and at hand to hand combat.

She would do anything for him, like she would for all of them.

He was sent to kill her but made a different call and saved her life.

So to Bruce, Clint seemed like a nice young man.

"Hey Doc, what's up?" he asked while taking a seat in the rolling chair.

"Nothing much, just waiting on Tony so we can make improvements to his suit. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I was just looking for Natasha. Have you seen her?"

"No. Not since this morning."

"Oh. Well can I ask you something?" the doctor raised an eyebrow at this. He and Clint never really talked much before so this was new.

"Ask away."

"Do you like Natasha? I know you do because if you didn't then you won't be dating her, but do you honestly like her?" This question caught Bruce off guard. He understood that Clint was very protective of ex-Russian spy, but didn't think that this conversation would happen this fast.

"Of course I do. I love her." Sighing the archer ran his hand through his short blond-brownish hair and Bruce took the rolling chair from the other side of the room and took a seat next to him. Clint didn't think that the doctor would have been so honest with him that quickly but since he was he should tell him about the dangers of breaking Nat's heart.

"I'm not going to hurt her Clint."

"I know you're not. It's just that I just have the feeling to protect her everytime. You and I both know about her past and when she told me everything that the Red Room did to her, I just have this need to be there for her."

"I understand. She told me about how you made a different call and didn't kill her when you were supposed to and honestly I'm graceful that you didn't because I don't think that I would have found someone who can understand me past like she does."

"Yeah I hear you."

"She talks about you all the time Clint. She tells me that you did some amazing things in Budapest and all around the world to save each other, no matter the cost. You're a pretty amazing friend if you ask me."

"Thank you. She talks a lot about you as well. The little habits you do, favorite color, and everything in between. It's funny to see the way her eyes light up when we're coming home from a mission because she knows that she gets to see you first. I know that she can take care of herself on the field but deep down we all have little demons and one day I won't be here to protect her from those demons and I need someone who can."

"I'll do my best Clint. I promise." The two men stood and hugged each other in a sincere way.

"Thank you Bruce. But I hope you know that if you do anything to hurt her, I'm coming after you."

Bruce let out a light hearted laugh although he knew that the blue eyed man wasn't joking. "I know you will."

They pulled apart, unknowing to them that a certain red-head was listening to the whole thing. She smiled and sighed before walking away. At least her to favorite men had a better understanding of each other. Now if only she could get Steve and Tony to agree with each other.

* * *

 **A/N: Can't believe that its chapter 12 already; but sadly I have to go back to school in four weeks and when I got the letter in the mail I was silently tearing up on the inside. So I'm trying to get every written out and posted. When I do go back to school I might only be able to update on the weekends. So yeah thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows.**

 **-xo Diamond**


	13. Sunrise

**Fifty Shades of Bruce Banner**

 **Chapter 13: Sunrise**

 **Chapter Summary: The early morning sunrise is always his favorite.**

 **Enjoy! I don't own these characters although I wish I did….**

* * *

He knew when she climbed out of bed at around six in the morning, but didn't say anything. Instead he pretend like he was still fast asleep. They both knew this routine like the back of their hands.

Natasha would get out of bed around six and walk to the kitchen to make her tea and Bruce would pretend he didn't notice that she left. Then she'll come back around six thirty and walk onto the balcony, leaving the doors open, and watch the sunrise.

It didn't bother Bruce at all that she wanted her alone time before she headed off to work, it really give him a moment to admire her.

When the sun comes up it hits her against her pale skin and makes her glow like a Greek Goddess. Her red hair turns a bright orange. Fire, he thinks.

Natasha looks beautiful. But then again she was always beautiful.

All too soon, she turns back around and walks indoors to get ready for the day, while Bruce closes his eyes and dreams of a Greek Goddess with fiery red hair dancing with the sun.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the very overdue update! School has started (back in August) and I'm already for my two week Christmas break. I think I'm going to start updating on the weekends unless I have a school break.**

 **Big shout out too katara-zuko1714 (my best friend for life on end in real life and on fanfiction) for helping me come up with the last 37 one shots for this story!**

 **Until next time…**

 **-xo Diamond**


	14. Home

**Fifty of Bruce Banner**

 **Chapter 14: Home**

 **Chapter Summary: It was always home with her around.**

 **Enjoy! I don't own these characters although I wish I did….**

* * *

When Natasha was gone off for missions, home didn't feel like home for Bruce.

Normally home is when he wakes up to the smell of Peppermint Tea every morning and finding her on the sofa with one of those Russian Novels that he could never understand. She would smile with one of her faint smiles at him before returning to her book.

But when she's away on missions the smell of Peppermint Tea is never there and there's no one sitting on the sofa reading some novel in another language.

Mornings with Natasha gone started with Bruce slowly getting out of bed and heading for the kitchen to make himself a piece of toast and grab some orange juice before heading down to the lab to work with Tony for hours on end.

He would come back to the floor, try to find something to eat, shower, go to bed and repeat until she gets back.

When Natasha was here, Bruce would go to the lab for a few hours before coming back and eating lunch with Nat and then the two would do something with each other before retiring to the room for the evening.

He also found out that he slept better with her in his arms but when she was away there was nothing he could do.

Yup, home was better with both of them together.

* * *

 **A/n: Yeah so I haven't updated in a while. I've been working on other stories and I noticed we are done with the idea of Clint and Natasha and Bruce and Natasha together…..so let me finish some of these stories I started and we can find a suitable partner for Natasha. Together. Okay?**

 **Until next time…..**

 **-xo**


	15. Marry Me

**Fifty Shades of Bruce Banner**

 **Chapter 15: Marry Me**

 **Chapter Summary: Bruce asked Natasha a question that catches her off guard.**

 **Enjoy! I don't own these characters although I wish I did….**

* * *

"Marry me."

She blinks at him in surprise and he has a look of seriousness on his face.

"Was that suppose to be a question?" she asks with a smirk.

He shrugs his shoulders and gives her a warm smile, "I know being traditional isn't your thing. So marry me?"

"Bruce,"

"Natasha,"

"Why now?" she asked.

"Because I love you and I know you love me too. So marry me."

Natasha shook her head and pulled her husband to be down for a kiss, her way of saying yes.


	16. Phones

**Fifty Shades of Bruce Banner**

 **Chapter 16: Phones**

 **Chapter Summary: They only talk on the phone when they need something or miss each other.**

 **Enjoy! I don't own these characters although I wish I did….**

 **Natasha is italic and Bruce is normal.**

* * *

 _Hello?_

Could you get milk from the store? You know since you're out.

 _I'm on a mission and you need milk?_

Yeah we ran out this morning.

 _I'm going to punch you in the face when I get home._

Are you still going to get the milk?

 _Yes Bruce._

Thank you.

 _Whatever._

I love you.

 _Love you too. I have to go._

Be safe.

 _I will._

* * *

Hello?

 _I'm bored._

I'm working in the lab Nat.

 _So?_

That means I'm busy.

 _I don't care. I'm bored._

Read.

 _I did. I need entertainment._

Watch T.V.

 _No I need your entertainment._

I'll be up in five minutes.

* * *

 _Hello?_

I miss you.

 _I miss you too just two more days and I'll be home._

Two days too long.

 _I know. This mission is dragging on. What's not to love about being a drug lord's assistant?_

It's almost over.

 _Hopefully these two days go by fast._

I have to go. Tony just blew something up.

 _Okay. Bruce?_

Yes?

 _I love you._

I love you too Nat. Be safe for me please?

 _I will. You be safe from Tony._

Alright, good night.

 _Good night._

* * *

 **A/N: Just somethings I typed up before going to the airport. Short sweet conversations between them, I dint want to make anything too long and boring.**

 **Until next time**

 **-xo**


	17. Blessed

**Fifty Shades of Bruce Banner**

 **Chapter 17: Blessed**

 **Chapter Summary: They were both blessed to have someone who understood them.**

 **Enjoy! I don't own these characters although I wish I did….**

* * *

Growing up for the both of them wasn't always easy. He's mother was killed by his own father and his father didn't give a shit about him. Bruce had to grow up at the early age of ten. Lucky for him, the smarts that he was gifted with helped him graduate high school early at the age of fifteen and college at the age of eighteen.

Then the Hulk happened. It changed his life for the worst.

The Hulk was uncontrollable and always angry at the world. Bruce was controllable and kind but closed off at the world. They were two different people but was trapped in the same body forever.

Growing up for her was train, kill, seduce, and repeat. The only learning she did was of the different languages that she needed for the time.

No one hugged them. No one told them good job. No one said that they loved them.

It was different when they started dating.

At first it was scary because no one knew what to do. Bruce had to keep his emotions in check, so he didn't wake up his alter ego.

Natasha didn't know how to express her emotions that didn't come off as scary or sarcastic.

It took time for the both of them to understand each other; like when the other doesn't want to be touched or bothered.

It was a blessing to have each other in their lives and they wanted to keep it that way.


	18. Workout

**Fifty Shades of Bruce Banner**

 **Chapter 18: Workouts**

 **Chapter Summary: Just an hour workout wasn't so bad, right?**

 **Enjoy! I don't own these characters although I wish I did...**

* * *

"Just one more Bruce."

"That's what you said last time and that was an hour ago."

"Well look at you completing your one hour goal." She said with a smile.

"So mean to me." The scientist said as he covered his face with his hand. It was he's idea to workout with her and it was the worst decision of his life. They have done push-ups, sit ups, squats, climbers, flowsteps and side planks with rotations.

Honestly he feels better about his health then he has all his life.

"Come on lets spar now."

" me rest for a good few days first." He said with humor in his voice.

"Ugh."

* * *

 **A/N: Honestly those exercises are no joke but the make you feel good. Trust me.**


	19. Hours

**Fifty Shades of Bruce Banner**

 **Chapter 19: Hours**

 **Chapter Summary: There are only so many hours in a day and he wish he could spend them all with her.**

 **Enjoy! I don't own these characters although I wish I did…**

* * *

There are only 24 hours in a day. Sometimes he wishes there was more, just to spend more time with her; just to listen to her talk about everything and anything. Over the course of this "relationship" that they've been in he's learned a lot of things about her:

She said tea is better than coffee in the morning.

Spiders are her worst fear even though she's called the Black Widow.

She's a natural red head.

If she had to pick one Disney movie to watch forever it would be The Lion King.

She and Clint went on over one thousand two hundred and thirty seven missions together.

She has had over six hundred solo missions from the time she was fifteen and up until now.

She has a black cat named Lucky.

Secretly she enjoys watching Bruce and Tony working in the lab on her days off.

She enjoys soap operas. (But won't tell anyone but him.)

Her favorite color is black because she said, "It goes with everything Bruce and you know it."

Her real name is Natalia Alianovna Romanova.

She also threaten Bruce saying that she and Barton are the only ones who knows her real name and it better stay that way.

Although he could go on and on about all the facts that make her so amazing; his favorite fact about her was the he knew that she loved him. Damn he wished there were more hours in the day.


	20. Tony

**Fifty Shades of Bruce Banner**

 **Chapter 20: Tony**

 **Chapter Summary: Tony knows everything and anything because he's Tony freaking Stark.**

 **Enjoy! I don't own these characters but I wish I did…**

* * *

One thing about Tony is that he knows everything and anything. Don't get me wrong he's a smart man but he just has stupid habits. And one of those habits is being nosey.

Bruce and I tried not to let the others know about our relationship. It wasn't like we were embarrassed with each other; it's just that we like things to be kept between each other only.

That was until Bruce came upstairs one night and told me that Tony knew.

"What do you mean he knows? Did you tell him?"

"Of course not. He's Tony. He knows everything."

* * *

The next morning I woke up before Bruce like I was do and give him a kiss on his forehead before climbing out of the bed and making my way down to the main kitchen. Once I was down there I saw that Tony was up and over the coffee pot like always.

"Good morning Red. Your water is boiling for your tea. I don't know how you drink that stuff." Tony said without looking in my direction.

"Morning and thank you. I drink it cause it's better then coffee."

"I don't think so but whatever you say. You're the boss." I smirked before walking over to the cabin and grabbed a mug and my favorite box of Peppermint tea.

"So is Bruce still sleep or is he getting ready?"

"I think he's still sleep." I said before pouring the screaming hot water over the tea bag in the cup and stirring the tea bag around. Once I was happy with my tea I walked over to the counter and took a seat in one of the many seats that there are.

"Oh. Well whenever he gets up we're gonna go work on the Hulk Buster." The billionaire said as he poured himself another cup of coffee and took a large slip.

"How did you find out about us?"

"I mean it wasn't that hard to know something is up between you too. You guys are always close together and every time someone says your name his eyes light up like a kid on Christmas day. You on the other hand are harder to read but I know that you feel the same way about him. I support you guys."

"Thank you Tony."

"You're welcome. Just don't steal him from me forever. We have a lot of work to do in the lab." He said with a small smile. I smiled back and took a slip of the tea. Maybe Tony knowing isn't such a bad idea.


End file.
